Cliente Especial
by C.Cerise
Summary: Kaneki ha comenzado a sentirse atraído por la camarera de la cafetería :re ¿Y ella que pensara de él? { one-shot au }


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul:re pertenece a Ishida Sui. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

— Esto es completamente ridículo Kaneki —Hide miro a su mejor amigo el cual estaba escondido espiando por la ventana adentro de la cafetería.

— Pensara que soy extraño si entro tan seguido —Contesto con voz ahogada de solo pensar lo que decía.

Hide suspiró.

— Es más raro que estés aquí sin entrar —Dijo cortando la distancia de su albino amigo.

No lo pensó dos veces más cuando tomándolo por el cuello lo obligó a entrar con él. Al abrir la puerta la campana que colgaba arriba sonó avisando que nuevos clientes llegaban.

— Bienvenidos otras vez —Dijo entonces la causante de todos los problemas de Hide con una voz dulce y una sonrisa angelical.

Touka Kirishima atendía aquella cafetería llamada :re.

Kaneki la había descubierto un día cuando pasaba por ahí luego del trabajo y desde entonces iba siempre a tomar café, su razón decía que era el café, la verdad era que la pequeña camarera de cabellos morado se robaba toda su atención.

Hide tuvo que ayudar a su atolondrado amigo a recordar cómo se caminaba hasta una silla cercana de la ventana desde donde antes habían estado espiando la cafetería.

Una vez instalados en sus puestos Hide se fijó en como Kaneki seguía con su mirada a la joven camarada, si alguno de sus discípulos no se podrían creer que ese era su capitán.

— Te digo algo Kaneki —Apoyando su mano en su mejilla Hide llamo la atención de su albino amigo— Si la miras tanto eso sí será extraño.

Kaneki se sonrojo y Hide se río.

No habían pasado más de unos minutos cuando el aroma dulce que desprendía Touka los hizo voltearse para verla sosteniendo una bandeja con tan solo una mano, la otra la uso para servirles el café que ni siquiera habían pedido aún.

— Aun no pedimos… —Murmuro de repente Kaneki observando la taza con café que ella había dejado de su lado de la mesa.

— Siempre que vienen piden lo mismo, son nuestros clientes habituales —Contesto entonces ella con aquella sonrisa que transmitía pura paz.

— L-lo siento por siempre molestas —Kaneki agachó la cabeza llamando la atención de Touka.

— ¡Ah! Touka-chan sabe nuestros gustos, es un real halago —Dijo Hide para desviar su atención.

Touka siguió mirando a Kaneki unos segundos más y luego su mirada fue hacia Hide, sonrió.

— Disfruten de su café —Dijo antes de marcharse para atender a otras personas.

Kaneki volvió a subir la mirada y cuando miro a su amigo este lo miraba malhumorado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunto Hide con aparente frustración— Así nunca llamarás su atención idiota.

Hide lo estaba regañando, eso lo sabía, pero no era realmente fácil para él reaccionar cuando Touka estaba cerca.

Tomo la taza entre sus dedos y dejo que el aroma del café llegara a sus fosas nasales, el aroma a café era sin lugar a dudas su favorito. Acercó la taza y bebió un poco de contenido sintiéndolo caliente en su garganta pero sin llegar a quemarlo, Kaneki estaba acostumbrado a beber café y Touka en poco tiempo había aprendido como hacerlo exactamente de la forma en que le gustaba.

Se quedaron en aquella cafetería por lo que a Hide le parecían horas, pero no había pasado más allá de treinta minutos cuando habian terminado sus cafés y algunos documentos del trabajo que estaban haciendo.

En ese lapso de treinta minutos Kaneki había observado a Touka interactuando con otros clientes, sirviéndole el café o recibiendo halagos a los cuales nunca parecía tomarles demasiada atención.

Pagaron su cuenta y se dispusieron a marcharse de la cafetería sin no haber recibido más que la bienvenida de la camarera favorita de Kaneki.

— ¿Kaneki-san? —La voz dulce de Touka le llegó a sus oídos antes de que saliera.

Sostuvo la puerta con su mano girándose lo suficiente para verla.

— Vuelvan pronto —Dijo de manera tímida y de forma plural.

Kaneki solo asintió y abrió la boca para contestarle pero entonces ella volvió a hablar modulando cada palabra a la perfección y de forma lenta con sus mejillas pálidas ruborizadas.

Touka le dio una última sonrisa antes de girarse y volver a su labor sin dejarlo responder.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Pregunto Hide sacándolo de su transe.

Kaneki salió de la cafetería :re con el corazón palpitándole fuerte y las mejillas algo ruborizadas, se cubrió la boca queriendo ocultar su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la estación de metro.

— Hey, Kaneki ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Volvió a preguntar Hide pero el no le contesto.

— Mañana volveremos —El albino río para si mismo recordando las palabras que Touka le había dicho, tal vez que ella supiera sobre sus gustos con el café no era tan malo como había pensando, mucho menos molesto e incluso comenzaba a pensar que el destino lo había llevado gusto a ella cuando conoció la cafetería.

Después de todo él era _su cliente especial._

* * *

Un pequeño one-shot de Touka y Kaneki.

Lo pensé hoy mientras me volvía a leer la boda del manga, me encanta demasiado esta pareja pero no suelo manejarlos para escribir sobre ellos, pero bueno aquí dejo mi pequeño aporte con ellos

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
